


In The Fog

by Latte



Category: Eleventh Hour (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte/pseuds/Latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Jacob are on a stakeout on a dark and foggy night. They go to unusual lengths to avoid detection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me but at this point I get the feeling only the diehard fans care.

It was a dark, damp night. Fog rolled in off of San Francisco Bay, making surveillance difficult. Rachel Young and Jacob Hood hugged the side of a small café that had been closed for hours. They were well hidden and close enough to their suspects’ drop spot that they would be able to see them before any more damage was done. Felix Lee was waiting with back-up from a local Bureau team and would close in when the signal was given. 

Rachel gripped her weapon tightly in her right hand and had a secure hold on Hood’s sleeve with her left. The good doctor kept trying to push past her to see what was hidden in the mist ahead of them, but it was her job to stay between him and harms way. 

She leaned back to press her cheek against his shoulder and hissed, “Stay behind me.”

“I am,” he whispered in her ear and caught a faint whiff of the perfume she thought he couldn’t detect. Just because she didn’t wear it when working, didn’t mean he couldn’t pick up slight traces of it lingering on her coat and in her hair. The scent reminded him of antique roses and spice, a combination he found most intriguing. Over a year earlier, during a case in New York City, he’d tipped his hand and commented on it. She’d frozen as if he’d insulted her. 

The sound of traffic was muffled by blasts of the foghorn from the southern tower of the Golden Gate Bridge but they had an excellent view of the parking lot at Crissy Field. So it caught them by surprise when a car came along the service road behind them. Who ever was driving, had pass codes to the gates that still peppered the Presidio. Gates leftover from when it was an Army base and used now to prevent unauthorized vehicles from having access to the underside of the bridge. If it was their suspects, they’d underestimated them. 

“Damn,” Rachel muttered. She and Jacob slid back three feet to a recessed doorway they’d passed moments earlier. It kept them in the shadows of the approaching headlights but there wasn’t enough cover to hide them completely. Young knew that if the car came much closer, they’d be discovered.

“Play along with me here.” She looked up at him with pleading eyes as she wrapped one arm around his neck and stood on her toes to press her mouth to his. The hand holding her Glock Compact shook slightly as she slid it under his coat and around his waist, pulling him closer. The action hid her weapon from sight and completed the picture of lovers overcome with need on a late night walk along the Bay.

“Why, Rachel, this is so sudden,” Jacob whispered, as he nibbled on her lips, enjoying the soft feel of them against his. Though the feelings involved weren’t sudden and they both knew it. They were something he and Rachel had been dancing around for over a year, since she’d been kidnapped and almost bled to death.

Hood wound his arms around her and straightened, lifting her feet off the ground. He wasn’t sure if the responding sound that came from deep in her throat and vibrated against his mouth was caused by annoyance or laughter. Either way it didn’t matter, anyone who didn’t know her as well as he did, would think it was passion.

He turned, trapping her body between his and the doorframe, and gently buried his hand in her hair to pull long blonde strands free of the elastic grip that held them in a tight ponytail. He was aware her second growl was a mixture of anger and pleasure. 

“Temper…temper,” he whispered before returning to a thorough exploration of her mouth. He didn’t give a damn about the anger. He wasn’t taking a chance on a repeat of a year ago. The memory of her bleeding and helpless still washed through his nightmares. It made him pull her closer and kiss her deeper. She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, all hot and sweet at the same time.

Rachel dug her fingers into his collar as her head spun. They were on very dangerous ground. She may have put them there by initiating the kiss, but Hood was galloping off a cliff and taking her with him. His kisses were so real they aroused every emotion in her body. She didn’t know how much longer she could pretend that touching him…tasting him…feeling him pressed against her…was only for cover.

The FBI agent in her was quickly losing ground, as something deeper and stronger fought to take control. While she could still think, she forced her eyes open and took a look at the advancing car, trying to concentrate on their position. Hood’s strategy had been a good one. All the people in the auto were able to see was the outline of his broad back and her arm thrown tightly around his neck.

She kissed her way from his jaw to his ear, trying to ignore the way his skin felt against hers. “They’re right behind us. Looks like two of ‘em.” She pressed her face against neck and raked her hand into his hair. Her lips still tingled from traveling across evening stubble. 

She felt him nod and cup her chin, tipping it upward so their eyes met, inches apart. “Just how real do you want this to get?” His mouth moved against hers. When she couldn’t answer right away, he sucked gently on her lower lip, not letting go until she sighed in response. 

“It’s…it’s just because of adrenaline.” Rachel tried one last time to deny what was between them, despite the fact that her hands were shaking so badly that she’d slipped her weapon into the back of his jeans for fear of dropping it. When her finger inadvertently grazed skin at his waist she sighed and tucked her nose into the V of his sweater. He was surrounding her and she was touching far more of his skin than was wise. But God help her, she wanted to touch even more.

“That—it--is,” Hood’s quiet voice ran over her like smoked honey. “As you’re discovering, we’re talking about vastly different things.” His face pressed against her ear and he nipped on her lobe between words. To further prove his point, he ran his thumb down her throat, until it rested on the upper slope of her breast. His nail flicked against the scoop neck of her tank, teasing, offering more, daring her to keep hiding what she was feeling. It was a small movement, but it was her undoing.

“Jacob…” she gasped and threw back her head, leaning into his touch.

He covered her mouth quickly with his; muting any further noise she might make as his palm slid over her breast with fingers rubbing against the skin above the cloth of her top.   
………………  
Twenty feet away the driver of the car heard a high-pitched gasp. “What was that?” he put down his beer and asked his companion.

“Turn on the brights. There’s something moving in that doorway.” As the headlights came on high, Jacob and Rachel were splashed with light. They blinked and huddled together in an attempt to keep up what had started as a charade.

“Shit, lets get out of here.” The passenger exclaimed when she saw the couple pressed close together.

“Wait, ya think they’re gonna do it?” The driver asked eagerly.

“That’s so gross, Michael.” The girl crinkled her nose at her boyfriend. “Did ya see the guy, he musta been like forty.”

“He had his hand on her breast.” Mike was filled with admiration. Old or not, the man in the doorway had gotten a lot farther than he had tonight.

“Old people sex is disgusting! You’re one sick dude.” She leaned forward and turned on the radio.

Michael had no desire to be caught, so he drove quickly away. He’d borrowed his dad’s car and pass codes to try and impress Lynette. It looked like he wasn’t gonna get any tonight…Though there was that deserted spot up on Twin Peaks…maybe it was worth a shot. If the old guy could get himself a handful of boob, he should be able to do at least as well.  
………………..  
At the first sound of a motor jumping to life, Rachel ripped her mind from all the delicious sensations that had her head spinning and her body throbbing. Her fingers fumbled around the familiar grip of her Glock, and it took her a moment before she had a steady enough hold on it to pull it from where she’d stashed it. All the while wondering if she’d gone a bit crazy.

“What was that?” Hood looked over his shoulder as the car, that had been parked so close to them, became nothing but taillights and loud music in the distance. He still had Rachel’s body pressed tightly against the doorframe and had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

“Besides me being stupid?” Her words came out breathy and strange, nothing like the strong FBI agent she believed she was. Then to add insult to injury, she jumped slightly when vibration from her cell phone in her pocket caught her off guard. She quickly holstered her weapon and grabbed the phone.

“Young,” to her horror, her voice broke.

“We got them, Ma’am,” Felix laughed into the phone, too excited from the arrest to hear anything out of the ordinary.

“What…when?” She was confused, how could they have intercepted the car that had just pulled away in the opposite direction from where Lee had been waiting with his men. 

“Made the arrest ‘bout five minutes ago. Apparently they went to their secondary drop sight. Said something ‘bout kids making out at their primary.”

“Kids?” Her hand twitched, in surprise and she would have dropped the cell if Jacob hadn’t wrapped his fingers around hers, shifting so they could both listen to the conversation. It brought their bodies back to where they’d been before the car interrupted them.

“Yes, Ma’am. Does Dr. Hood need to question these guys tonight? We caught them with the evidence in the backseat of their car.”

“Hood do you need to…” She knew he’d heard most of Felix’s conversation, but she wanted to give him a graceful way out if he needed it.

“No, I don’t and neither do you.” Jacob never took his eyes off hers as he spoke. He took her phone out of her hand and spoke quietly into it. “Don’t bother waiting around for us, we’ll catch a cab back to the hotel. See you in the morning, Felix.” He closed the cell and slipped it into his pocket, in one smooth economical move.

“Hood?” her voice was filled with trepidation. She’d seen that look on his face before and knew his mind was crunching ideas at warp speed. “What are you planning?”

“Lots of things, Rachel, lots of things.” He ran his thumb along her lower lip to stretch out the anticipation. “And you’re going to discover everyone of them.” 

“Hood…” she tried one last argument, but no words came. It was impossible to think when he touched her like that.

“Jacob,” he countered. “You called me Jacob when we were kissing.”

“I…”

“Hush.” He leaned against her and ran both hands up her neck until he cupped her cheeks. His fingers were buried deep in her hair as he began to lower his mouth to hers. When he was millimeters away he whispered. “I’m going to kiss you now and then we’re going back to the hotel and see what develops.” 

She nodded as if hypnotized and then hungrily closed the scant distance between them.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore the personal implications of their stakeout.

Felix and a group of agents had caught the bad guys, while Rachel and Hood had staked out the primary drop sight. What had started out as cover - two people feigning a passionate embrace - had become very real and neither wanted to let go.

The case was all over except the paperwork…He let go of the scientist in him and was simply a man kissing the woman he’d come to love and desire more than he thought humanly possible.

They were safe…Agent Young disappeared into the fog and left behind was a woman clinging to the man who meant everything to her.

There was no need for them to pretend any longer…So they didn’t.

Caught up in the moment, they continued to let the deep foggy night hide them. The only lights were high above their heads, a string of jewels, lost in the mist, illuminating the spans of the Golden Gate Bridge as they stretched from tower to tower, connecting San Francisco with Marin County to the north.

On the ground, far below, Rachel Young was completely focused on the wonder of being kissed senseless by Jacob Hood. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He’d clasped her tightly about the waist with his right arm and the back of her neck was caught in the crook of his left. Bodies pressed close; fingers tighten; tongues clashed, tasted and explored, as two people gave into the need that they had tried to avoid for over a year.

“Rachel,” Hood’s voice was rough with desire that curled deep in his gut and sizzled through his blood. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep control of his feelings. After his wife, Maggie, had died, he’d walled off his emotions, determined to protect himself from ever being hurt again. But Rachel had snuck up and blindsided him. He wasn’t sure when or how it had happened but all of the sudden, he’d realized he wasn’t alone anymore and didn’t want to be. “…We should get out of here…now.” He held her tightly against his body while they took deep gasping breaths of the damp night air.

“Yeah,” she sighed and ran her tongue over her lips, only to discover they tasted of him – coffee, dark, deep, and very dear to her. In an attempt to ground herself, she slid her hand from his shoulder to cup his jaw and slowly traced his high slanting cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. “Yeah, good idea.” 

“Rachel,” he growled. His eyes snapped from deep hazel to black, as he turned to press his mouth against her palm and nipped the sensitive skin. “Don’t…push…our…luck,” he growled.

She pulled back, putting a few inches between them, though neither was willing to let go of the other. “I want…” her words trailed off into nothing, her thought process short-circuited as he gently kneaded the muscles of her upper arm in sharp contrast to the stern taut expression on his face.

“Yeah, me too.” He could feel her quiver at his touch. They were both dangerously close to the edge. He cared too much about her for a quick semi-public fuck. It would take care of the moment, but destroy the future. “Let’s get back to the hotel.” The first time he made love to her he wanted to take his time. He wanted to take all damn night.   
…………………….  
It took them ten minutes to walk back to Marina Boulevard. The fog swirled around them and muffled their footsteps. Rachel’s hair blew in the wind off the Bay. She shivered against Jacob, glad for the arm he kept wrapped around her shoulders and that her side was pressed warmly against his.

“Not too much further, though it would help if you’d fasten your coat.” His fingers skimmed the buttons, asking permission. He knew she always kept it open, because it was easier to get to her weapon that way but they were safe and the night was cold.

“No, I can’t.” She wanted to wrap both arms around him and rest her head against his shoulder. She wanted to feel the tantalizing rub of his muscles and skin against hers as they walked to the busy street to get a cab. But she simply couldn’t turn off that final piece of her that was FBI. “Not in the open like this, with no visibility.” It had been different, back there, hidden in the dark doorway of the small café at Crissy field. Back there, once she knew they were no longer in danger, she’d been able to let go and forget their respective roles. She’d been able to give in to what she’d wanted for a long time and really kiss him.

Hood didn’t argue, he knew her too well and understood how hard it was for her to put aside her training.  
………………  
Twenty minutes later their cab pulled up in front of their hotel. Without saying a word, they walked side-by-side through the almost deserted lobby. Once in the elevator Hood’s right hand drifted until his knuckles rubbed against the back of her left hand. They parted in the hall, each going to their respective room, only to meet moments later, face to face in the doorway that when opened, turned two separate rooms into a suite. They’d both shed their coats and Rachel had taken off her weapon, holster and badge.

“Hood, wait,” she pleaded, a hand pressed against his chest, as he stepped closer to her. For the moment they were safe, each was in his own room, but once a step was taken, it would all change.

“Jacob -- Rachel,” his eyes were as stormy as his words. “If nothing else comes of this evening, you will learn to use my name.”

“Jacob,” she whispered and he nodded in approval before she continued. “This can’t…” Her hand shook as she gently caressed his cheek. “My job is to protect you.” All the professional reasons why it was a bad idea to continue what they had begun flew through her head. She knew them by heart, and if it had been any one but him, it would have been enough to stop her before it started.

“This has nothing to do with our jobs.”

“You realize if we do this, we’ll cross a line and there will be no going back.” Rachel had to be realistic. Hood was the smartest person she knew and the kindest, but when it came to being practical, that was her job. 

“Sorry to be the one to tell you.” A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes sparkled as he kissed her cheek and then her nose, “But,” one more kiss on each eyelid before he continued speaking, “We’ve already crossed that line months ago.” 

“But wanting isn’t the same as having.” It was hard for her to stand firm when all she really wanted to do was give in to the wild tide of emotions he elicited simply by being the man he was. 

“No, just a hell of a lot more frustrating and from my point of view, a waste of time.” He ran his right hand through her hair, enjoying the silky feel of the golden strands. 

“You’re making this very difficult for me.” She nibbled on her lower lip. He was so close she could smell the slight spice of his aftershave. 

“Rachel, I’d never hurt you.” His softly spoken words were like a short to her heart.

“But I can’t make you the same promise,” her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears. “Jacob, I’m an FBI agent, your protection detail. Next time, the smallpox may be real, the bomb closer, or the shot truer. I can’t change who I am, but I…ah…I…care too much about you to let you get hurt again.”

“Sweetheart…sharing a bed with you won’t change how I’d feel if something happened to you,” he whispered against her temple and ran his hands up and down her sides, taking special care to slowly caress the sides of her breasts as he moved past them. He’d almost said making love, but had stopped himself because he knew she wasn’t ready to hear it yet. Tonight, he’d simply have to show her how he felt. “I know exactly what I’m getting into. I was the one on the outside of that containment barrier. I had your blood on my hand, coat and shirt when you almost bled to death. And I’m well aware of every bruise or bang you’ve ever taken for me.” He gently touched her face where her hair hid more than one scar, as he walked her slowly backward into her room. “I know what I’m getting into.”

“Do you? Because I’m as confused as hell. It seemed so much clearer back there at Crissy Field.” 

“That’s Agent Young taking.”

“That’s who I am.” 

“You’re far more than that.” He ran his hands under her top, caressing the smooth skin of her back until she sighed. “I’ve seen how men look at your FBI persona. First they see the beautiful face and killer body, then the gun and badge. The combination of power and sexuality causes them to want one of two things, to dominate or be dominated.” He had to rein in his temper at those careless men who wanted to use her in such a way. “You brush them aside like they’re nothing. I don’t plan on being brushed aside or treated as if I’m nothing. I’m not one of those men. When we are like this, it isn’t the agent I’m interested in. I want the woman.”

“You may be asking for more than I can give,” her voice was rough and it hurt to speak. Jacob had seen far more than she realized in their two years together and it had angered him. That knowledge made it hard for her to breathe. She rested her head on his shoulder, needing to feel as much of him as she could, to reassure him and to reassure her.

“I don’t think so, but the choice is yours.” He held her close with one hand buried in her hair. The other rubbed circles in the skin between her shoulder blades. He wished he could see her eyes, then he would know what she was thinking. Had he asked for too much?

Moments later she stepped out of his arms, her head came up and her eyes were shining deep pools of blue. “I choose you,” she whispered as she pulled her top over her head. It had been a simple choice really. Rachel knew she stood to lose far more than she’d ever gain if she let Jacob slip through her fingers. She was no longer willing to settle for only knowing Hood, she wanted the man he was, as much as he wanted the woman she was.  
………………………..  
Hours later they lay tangled together in bed. Clothes were strewn on the floor and the bedside light still burned. 

“Rachel, you should try and get some sleep.” Jacob held her against him, her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand down her arm from shoulder to elbow, unable to stop touching her.

“We have to get up in two hours.” Her voice was hoarse from lack of sleep and crying out his name over and over again. “That feels nice. You feel nice.” she acknowledged his touch and nuzzled her nose against his breastbone. There wasn’t an inch of skin on her body that he hadn’t explored. It left her feeling boneless and sated and filled with wonder. 

“You should still try and get some sleep. I’m the one who only needs a few hours, remember.”

“Yeah,” Her skin resting against his was a joy she hadn’t expected. “You’ll still be here when I wake up?” Rachel’s eyes had drifted closed.

“Not going anywhere, Sweetheart.”

“You called me sweetheart,” she smiled sleepily. “You did that before, at Crissy Field and when we were making love.”

“MMMhummm.” 

“That’s what it was wasn’t?” Rachel’s eyes were wide open as she asked the important question. “It was lo…” she couldn’t make herself say the word. How had it happened that she’d fallen in love with Jacob Hood? It made no sense, it was a threat to her career, but it felt so very right. He was everything, and more than, that she’d ever wanted in a man.

“Yes but there is nothing past tense about it.” Jacob rolled her beneath him, his lips hovered millimeters above hers.

“Good,” she whispered, enjoying his body moving against hers. “I feel…”

“So do I.” They settled for showing that they loved each other. There would be time for words later.


End file.
